1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and program capable of reducing power consumption when reproducing data recorded in a recording medium and transmitting the data to another apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a Camcorder (registered trademark) that reproduces back material data, such as image data or sound data, recorded in a recording medium and obtained by shoot or recording, and transmits the material data to another apparatus through a network.
For example, JP-A-2004-171719 discloses a camera integrated video tape recorder that reproduces image data recorded in a video tape and transmits the image data to a disc recorder.